Chrystallize
by Camille Knightley
Summary: /Semi AU/ No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de una hermosa mujer, con un vestido de novia esplendoroso recubierto de sangre. A pesar de sus facciones amables y dulces, su mirada mostraba locura. Le extendía la mano, recubierta de conchas de sangre seca. Le invitaba a aquello que siempre había evitado, que por más que siempre se resistía, sentía que cada vez era más débil.
1. Ilusiones dolorosas

En general, creo que la mayoría de personas se estarán preguntando quien carajos soy. Y, para acortarlo todo... ¡hola! Esta cuenta es vieja, pero había decidido empezar de cero de nuevo (luego de desaparecerme vilmente mucho tiempo), borré todo y cambié de nombre. Así que más bien, soy usuaria nueva. Por lo tanto, olviden todo lo que he dicho y ya. Soy nueva, punto.

_¡**H**_ooooooooooooooooooooolas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que mal. (?) Tal vez para muchos es semana de vacaciones, para otros..., bueno, que los otros se jodan, porque yo si estoy de vacaciones. Vaya que si. En fin, aquí llegué con este fic largo para empezar una serie de escritos que luego iré subiendo. La idea de este fic lo tengo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no había planeado nada bien, así que por eso no me animaba a escribir algo. Estuve varios días escribiendo los primeros tres capítulos, que me jodieron mucho la vida, ya que no sabía que poner y que no poner.

Lamento mi mala redacción, pero además de que no soy muy buena escribiendo de por sí, también estoy oxidada debido al tiempo que he estado lejos de escribir nada. Denle una oportunidad a este fic. :c Trataré de subir lo más pronto que pueda, pero aviso: no soy muy... responsable.

* * *

**Soul Eater es del mangaka Atsushi Ookubo, el cual siempre que pronuncio su nombre, me dan ganas de comer sushi.**

* * *

**Chrystallize**

**_—Capítulo I—_**

**_"I_**_lusiones dolorosas_**_"_**

_No le importaba nada._

_¿Y qué si los que la veían pensaban que estaba loca? ¿Y qué si se hacía pasar por una pobre joven abandonada el día de su boda? ¿Y qué si su maquillaje, que tanto tiempo le había tomado a su hermana hacerlo, se corría, dejando más notable su estado? ¿Qué importaba? El mundo era irrelevante. _

_¿Qué más podía hacer, si todo eso era verdad? _

_Estaba sola, abandonada y con el maquillaje corrido hasta más poder. El vestido blanco, que hacía unas horas le parecía increíblemente hermoso, ahora estaba desgarrado. Su piel la sentía tensa, y seca, con una sensación escamosa cuando la movía. Tal vez debido a la suciedad. O tal vez, debido a las costras de sangre seca que se le recubrían. Eran una sensación horrorosa. Se sentía sucia, y no por lo sucia que se encontraba, sino también, por la sangre sobre su cuerpo._

_Dejó que sus piernas de flexionaran, y cayó al suelo con un sonido nulo._

* * *

Poco a poco, sentía que ya no le iban a quedar más fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Debía estar agradecida que su buena condición física le permitiera ser más resistente en situaciones así, en las que si solo fuera capaz de correr con todas sus fuerzas un minutos o menos, estaría muerta. Detestaba admitirlo, pero las clases de educación física, que tantos dolores musculares le había sacado, si servían de algo. Y vaya que sí. Siempre se quejaba de lo estrictos que eran los profesores, pero ahora, cuando volviera, sería capaz hasta de besarle los pies por ser tan buenas personas.

Aún así, había que algo le molestaba. Y esa cosa era la falda. ¿Quién había sido el genio que dijo que las faldas era cómodas para todo? Además de correr, Maka debía de estar pendiente de que el viento gélido no se la levantara. No había nadie a los alrededores, excepto Soul y ella, además del demonio. Pero eso era suficiente para Maka; no dejaría que se le levantara aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida por ello.

—¡Maka! —gruñó Soul. Ella, no fue capaz de más que parar su andar de forma brusca. Soltó un gemido de dolor al notar lo calientes que se habían puesto la suela de sus botas después de raspar el piso para detenerse.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó de mala gana. Estaban en una situación de peligro y Soul solo atinaba a molestarla cuando solo pensaba en su trabajo. Quería terminar rápido y volver a su ciudad para irse a dormir como un bebé.

En la mente de Maka, casi pudo vislumbrar el rostro de un Soul rodando los ojos.

—El demonio desapareció de la nada.

—Sí, lo sé. Pude sentirlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguías corriendo? —cuestionó Soul. De nuevo, el rostro del albino, esta vez alzando una sola ceja, surcó la mente de Maka. Aquello siempre le había molestado a Maka. ¿Por qué todos podían levantar una ceja y ella no? ¡No era justo! Muchas veces, se había pasado un hora entera frente al espejo practicando el cómo hacerlo, pero siempre sin buenos resultados.

Maka separó levemente los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero al segundo, los volvió a cerrar. Y esta vez, los apretó.

El demonio salió disparado hacia ellos desde el alto de un edificio. Maka dejó escapar una maldición cuando sintió como una garra del demonio le había lastimado en el brazo. Se quejó en su mente por estar tan cansada y no haber podido reaccionar tan rápido. Le daba asco el solo pensar que aquel demonio hubiera caído sobre ellos. No había visto casi nada más repugnante que esa criatura. Era grande y gorda, casi no podían distinguirse las piernas y brazos del torso de tan gordas que estaba. Todo el cuerpo estaba recubierto con largos y gruesos cabellos sucios. Poseía un extraño color verdoso debido a una mucosidad que envolvía por completo su cuerpo y chorreaba por donde sea que fuera.

El solo verlo le daba nauseas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Soul, tratando de no hacer evidente que se preocupaba por la rubia amiga suya. Ante eso, Maka solo fue capaz de asentir torpemente.

«_No fue nada importante_». Fue lo único que Soul logró escuchar en su mente.

Al demonio le costó unos segundos recuperar la orientación debido al golpe contra el piso, el cual se había agrietado y hundido ante el impacto. Sin más, volvió a desaparecer, evitando que sus cazadores pudieran hacer nada.

—¿Cómo esa criatura tan gorda y repugnante puede ser tan rápida? —Se quejó. A Maka se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Al principio, le habían dicho que era un demonio de primer nivel, el cual estaba aterrorizando a los habitantes de un pequeño pueblito en la costa de Irlanda. Pero, un demonio de primer nivel no debería costarle tanto. A pesar del día agotador que había tenido, había aceptado la misión solo porque todos los demás estaban ocupados y era un trabajo simple. Dudaba de que Shinigami-sama le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Maka tembló. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la espina dorsal como si le hubieran electrocutado. En un solo segundo, la presencia del demonio se había multiplicado en millones más. Dudaba que fuera una ilusión.

Apresuró el paso hacia donde las almas se encontraban. No sabía a dónde iba, no conocía en nada ese pequeño pueblo. Se limitaba a seguir sus instintos. El lugar estaba silencioso. Parecía imposible de creer que en aquel lugar se encontraran tantos demonios como su percepción del alma le permitía saber. Una niebla cubría completamente la vista de la cadera para abajo.

¿En qué momento había llegado la neblina?

—¡Maldición! —soltó, una vez sintió un piquete en la pierna. Sin más, se llevó la mano hacia el lugar afectado y golpeo. No veía que había sido, la niebla se lo tapaba.

Y entonces, una sensación de angustia la recorrió. El piso se empezó a mover bajo sus pies, evitando que Maka fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie. Sus pies no lograron mantenerse estables, así que su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia el piso hasta el punto en donde no podía ver nada debido a la neblina que ahora le cubría por completo. Soltó una maldición, notando como muchas criaturitas diminutas se subían por todo su cuerpo provocándole una sensación cercana a la que le producirían unas hormigas. Pronto, empezó a sentir pequeños piquetes que le sacaron más de una maldición a aquel que hubiera creado aquellas horrorosas criaturas.

Con dificultad, logre ponerse de cuclillas y mover su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo para zafarse de las criaturas. Si bien los piquetes le provocaban un enorme dolor, también estaba reteniendo el tener un ataque de risa ante las cosquillas que le producían las diminutas patas que caminaban encima de ella. Detestaba que le hicieran cosquillas, y más aún, cuando estas eran demonios.

Estaba harta, ¡harta!

Apoyó la mano derecha con fuerza sobre la tierra, y en un instante, pudo ver como enormes murales de tierra se alzaban a su alrededor impidiendo la entrada de más demonios de los que estaban encima de ella. Se sacudió, lanzando lejos varios demonios que rebotaron en la pared y cayeron al piso, para luego volver a acercarse a Maka para subirse nuevamente encima. Maka, rodó lo ojos, y con la guadaña, apuntó al piso, donde de la nada, una llamarada empezó. Soltó una risotada cuando vio con cara sádica el cómo los pequeños demonios se removían inquietos del dolor ante el fuego que rodeaba por completo el pequeño espacio que creaban las cuatro paredes de piedra.

Tanto Maka como Soul soltaron un suspiro de alivio, este último al saber que su amiga ya no se encontraba en peligro. Ya que aunque no lo admitiera, le importaba más de lo que lograría admitir algún día lo que a Maka le pasara.

Un escalofrío les recorrió a ambos todo el cuerpo. Aunque Soul fuera casi nulo en percepción del alma, hacía más que evidente lo que había pasado debido a como en un segundo, la presión de la cantidad de demonios fuera del cuarto improvisada había desaparecido para pasar a ser una sensación escalofriante.

—Como detesto a Shinigami-sama. —Musitó Maka—. ¡¿Por qué siempre nos mandan a las misiones donde aparece todo lo raro?!

Aún a pesar de todo, Soul dejó que una risa saliera de él. Siempre le divertían las formas en que Maka decía las cosas.

—No seas quejica. —le replicó.

—¡No lo soy!

—Deja ya de tonterías y sigamos con la misión. —Maka sabía que a pesar de estar enojada, no podía replicarle. Estaban perdiendo tiempo, y si no hubiera sido porque Soul se lo recordó, aún seguirían aislados de la invasión detrás de aquellas altas paredes de tierra. Tragándose su orgullo, Maka hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado.

* * *

Nunca había sido una persona _sentimentalista_, o así se consideraba Maka. Todo el mundo le decía la falta de emoción ante alguna situación en la que la mayoría de mujeres lloraría a mares como si con eso podrían hacer que las cosas salieran bien. Una vez, hacía varios años atrás, Liz le había llamado en mitad de la noche desolada. Al principio, el susto de Maka al oír los sollozos de su prima al otro lado del teléfono le habían despertado por completo —ya que, antes de que se levantara luego de cinco insistentes llamadas, se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo—. Durante quince minutos esperó paciente a que Liz se dignara a articular una frase con sentido, y luego de que empezó a decir la razón de su llanto, a Maka le entraron ganas de ir a la casa de su prima para enterrarle un libro en la cabeza para luego dejarla inconsciente ahí, a la deriva, para vengar el interrumpir su plácido sueño por semejante estupidez.

Liz, indignada ante la falta de comprensión de su prima, le trató de explicar lo mejor posible que el _Titanic_ era una película a la cual ningún mujer con corazón pudiera resistirse a entregarse al llanto. Luego de eso, al día siguiente, se apareció en la casa de Maka para obligarla a ver las completas tres horas de la película.

Según la opinión de Maka, nunca había encontrado tan aburrida una película. Mientras Maka se ensartó en una plática con Soul sobre el poco sentido del que constaba la película, Liz volvió a llorar desconsolada. Finalmente, el llanto de Liz se había extendido tanto que a la hora de terminar, ya se había quedado dormida en la cama de Maka y de alguna u otra forma, había decidido quedarse a dormir sin siquiera dignarse a preguntarle a los dueños de la casa si podía.

Desde ese día, se era bien conocido lo poco sentimentalista que era Maka.

Le ardían los ojos y un desagradable nudo en la garganta se había alojado en ella. Sabía que no iba a llorar —nunca lo había hecho—, pero eso no quitaba que la sensación si estuviera presente en ella. Casi podía decir que quería sentir lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla. Podría ser una forma de poner fin más rápido a aquella sensación.

Se acurrucó sobre su cama, tomando una posición semejante a la fetal.

Una vez su misión terminó, volvieron a Death City sin más preámbulos. Ninguno de los dos tenía energía, y parecía ser que con el silencio anunciaban las pocas ganas de hablar que tenían. Death City no era especialmente una ciudad que te subiera lo ánimos, pero para ambos, parecía mejor cualquier lugar que el pequeño pueblo en la costa de Irlanda. Sobre todo para Maka.

Aún, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba luego de la larga noche que Soul y ella habían tenido en Irlanda, no era capaz de dormir. En vez de eso, simplemente se había tirado —con las ropas de la misión— a la cama para quedar en estado de trance.

Se removió un poco para fijar su vista en Soul. No había pasado más de un minuto desde que Maka había sentido la presión de un peso ajeno al de ella sobre su cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —era una pregunta retórica, claro está. Por eso, Maka no se molestó en responderle. Se limitó a apartar la mirada y volverse a acurrucar. Soul, soltando un suspiro, se tiró en la cama junto a ella—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

—No lo sabes. —le cortó.

Soul se movió incómodo. Nunca había sido bueno reconfortando. Se acercó a Maka, y despacio, casi pidiéndole permiso, le abrazó. Ella, no puso ningún impedimento, a pesar de las claras advertencia que le había puesto a su compañero desde el primer día en que compartían apartamento.

—Yo la vi, estoy segura. —susurró Maka.

Soul le sonrió, con amargura.

—Está muerta.

—Lo sé. —Aquello era lo que más preocupaba a Maka. Sentía que había perdido el juicio, y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

Por más que tratara, la imagen no se iba de su cabeza.

Luego de hablar con Soul, el ambiente había pasado a ser un poco más alegre. Se pasaron hablando toda la noche, de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. Así eran sus conversaciones: espontáneas, alegres y divertidas. Por eso, a pesar de que aún no se encontraba de completo buen humor, Maka había fingido que así se sentía, y se obligó a dejar que la conversación fuera igual de fluida que siempre. De todos modos, no era mentira completa el que Mala no hubiera cambiado de ánimo, pues siempre Soul lograba animarla de alguna forma. Por más que esta vez solo fuera hablando.

Se movió ligeramente para poder ver por encima de la cabeza de Soul el reloj de detrás de él.

5.49 a.m.

Soltó un suspiro leve. Se volvió a acomodar en su sitio, pues después de todo, no quería que Soul terminara sintiéndose incómodo por el cambio de posición de ella. Varias veces antes habían dormido en la misma cama —por consuelo, porque se quedaron dormidos o pesadillas—, y por eso sabía lo sensible que era Soul respecto a los demás elementos en su lugar de descanso: no podía moverse nada sin que él ya sintiera que se había desacomodado.

Después de tantos acontecimientos juntos, Maka le había tomado mucho aprecio a Soul. Y aún a pesar de eso, siempre que peleaban terminaba siendo ella la que le pegaba y Soul el que se disculpaba. Aunque no lo admitiera, siempre sentía un poco de pena cuando eso pasaba. Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era permitirle dormir bien.

Y por todo lo anterior, también se sentía culpable de ocultarle cosas.

Ambos habían visto a la persona responsable del ataque de los mini-demonios. Ambos sabían de quien se trataba por su físico. Solo que Maka había visto un poco diferente la situación. Y no era capaz de decirle a Soul que la mayor parte de su amargura no era solo por haberla recordado, sino el _haberla visto_.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de una hermosa mujer esbelta, con un vestido de novia esplendoroso, pero recubierto de sangre. A pesar de sus facciones amables y dulces, su mirada mostraba locura. Los ojos estaban desorbitados, completamente dilatados. Le extendía la mano, recubierta de conchas de sangre seca que se le pegaban a la piel. Le invitaba a aquello que Maka siempre había evitado, y que por más que siempre se resistía, sentía que cada vez era más débil.

La imagen había quedado impregnada en su cabeza, y las palabras aún resoban en su cabeza, cómo si le estuviera hablando en ese preciso instante.

* * *

_**E**spero tener las ganas de seguir escribiendo. _

_¿**R**_eview_? _


	2. Ojos color melancolía

Me siento asdsfgs por no haber subido esto antes. Tengo que admitir que simplemente se me olvidó. Además de que estoy en un especie de... ehm, vacaciones de tres meses en otro país en donde voy al colegio igual pero no tengo que hacer nada. Y como no quiero dormirme en clase pero si no hago nada me da sueño, he escrito como mil historias y avanzado esta unos dos capítulos más. Y siento que este me quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Y de hecho, le corté una escena porque entonces sería muy largo. Veré si la pongo después.

En fin, gracias a esos tres hermosos reviews de _**B**ell Sta**r**_, _**M**ary Mitsukun**i**_ (actualicé porque me asustaste (?)), y_** m**aka deat**h**_. Me han levantado mucho el ánimo porque al principio creí que no obtendría ni un solo review, following o favorito. Tres fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y cada vez que llegaba me ponía a rodar en el piso de la emoción. Así de cucú estoy por saber que algo me salió, como por ser optimistas, bien.

De nuevo perdón por tan mala redacción, apenas estoy aprendiendo. Y como no me gusta sumar muchas palabras al capítulo con mis _notitas_, les dejo con el capítulo dos de esta horrible historia.

* * *

**Soul Eater es del mangaka Atsushi Ookubo, el cual siempre que pronuncio su nombre, me dan ganas de comer sushi.**

* * *

**Chrystallize**

_**—Capítulo II—**_

"_**O**__jos color melancolía__**"**_

_Quería llorar, pero simplemente, las lágrimas no salían. Sentía que ya todas las había acabado a pesar de solo haber pasado unas cuentas horas desde que sus ojos habían empezado a producir lágrimas sin cesar. Ya tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, por lo que poco le importaba si seguía llorando y estar peor. _

_Llorar sería su única manera de liberar toda la presión que sentía sobre su pecho. _

_Pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir. Y algo le decía que no volverían a salir._

_A gatas, se acercó a la orilla del estanque. Había corrido tanto y a la deriva, que había terminado dentro de un bosque. Solo se había detenido cuando el estanque obstruyó en su camino. No tenía ganas de esquivarlos, por los que simplemente se quedó ahí sentada a sus orillas. _

_Se miró en el agua, notando el desastroso estado en el que estaba. Sus ojos estaban opacos. Lo único que siempre había amado de ella eran sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que transmitían todo lo que sentía. Pero ahora estaban opacos, de un color verde sin brillo. No le quedaba nada más que eso, un horrible estado, con ojos sin brillo. Sin lágrimas. Unos ojos capaces de explicar solo lo que sentía. _

_Sonrió melancólica. Se sentía como un demonio. _

Los demonios no pueden llorar; solo los humanos fueron bendecidos con ese don.

* * *

—¡Maka!

La aludida volvió la vista con pereza, claramente demostrando las pocas intensiones que tenía de separar su vista del grueso libro que reposaba abierta sobre sus piernas. Alzó ambas cejas, quedándose inmóvil ante la mirada Kid, uno de sus mejores amigos. Él por su lado se igual quieto, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Conocía lo suficiente a Maka como para saber lo mucho que detestaba que le interrumpieran mientras leía. Además, por las ojeras que adornaban el exterior de sus ojos, sabía que no había dormido bien.

_Peor aún_, pensó.

Kid se rascó la mejilla, separando la mirada de la inquisitiva de Maka. Siempre le habían dado escalofríos mirar fijamente los ojos color verde pasto de su amiga, que transmitían demasiadas emociones como para soportarlos.

—Ehm… —podía sentir su mirada fija, pidiéndole que hablara rápido para seguir con su lectura. Cogió una silla y la arrastró rápidamente hasta Maka. Se sentó en esta, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa— ¿Te gusta Alemania? ¡Es hermoso! Tiene muchísima naturaleza.

Maka rodó los ojos.

—Al punto, _ya_.

Su amiga tenía la cualidad de hacer transmitir sus emociones y sentimientos con mucha facilidad, por lo cual, siempre que resaltaba una palabra con fastidio, era imposible que no se te pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Hay una misión en Alemania, y tiene muy buena paga. Tanto como para que entre dos personas nos repartamos la plata en una muy generosa cantidad. Y es fácil, o al menos eso espero. —Kid hablaba con rapidez, como cuando le daban ataques frenéticos por culpa de la asimetría. Maka no pudo evitar soltar una risa, al recordar aquellos ataques raros de su amigo de la infancia. Kid podía ser muy forma y educado, pero cuando estaba en confianza, estaba loco. — ¡No te rías!

Maka ignoró su último comentario.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—No seas idiota, sabes que te estoy pidiendo que hagamos una misión en conjunto. —gruñó Kid. Detestaba cuando Maka se ponía en su fase _dime muy directo o no entiendo_—. Saldríamos hoy en la noche. Sé que deberás de estar cansada por todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy, pero… —había empezado a hablar con voz alta, pero a medida que seguía, su voz aminoraba. Sabía que Maka estaba cansada, y pedirle ir a una misión en la noche luego de todo el largo día por el que iban a pasar, era demasiado.

El papel doblado que había arrancado del tablón de misiones le quemaba el bolsillo. La verdad, es que ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer misiones muy costosas. Y esta, a pesar de ser buena paga igualmente, no era algo extraordinario para ellos. La misiones siempre eran costosas de por sí, por lo que los estudiantes de la academia siempre vivían estables.

Tragón fuerte al notar la tranquilidad de Maka. Hubiera jurado que había decidido ignorarlo todo el tiempo para seguir leyendo mientras él hablaba mucho, pero viendo cómo se mordía el labio, sabía que Maka se lo estaba pensando seriamente. Se conocía de memoria todas las manías y significados de lo que hacía su mejor amiga.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó como esta cerraba el libro con fuerza.

Maka sonrió leve mientras miraba a Kid.

—Suena bien una recompensa de un millón de dólares. —se encogió de hombro, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar a la salida de la biblioteca.

Kid aplaudió, emocionado.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —sonreía grande, al haber cumplido su misión de convencer a Maka. Lo cual sería nada fácil si no supiera que su amiga era demasiado curiosa como para no lanzarse a cualquier misión le pusieran por delante solo para conocer más demonios y sus clases.

—Me gusta Alemania. Además de que hace rato no hay una misión allá. —Maka le sonrió una última vez, divertida por la emoción de Kid. Miró su reloj y se movió la mano en son de despedida antes de desaparecer por la entrada. —Nos vemos luego.

Se recostó en la silla, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el espaldar. Miró el techo, sonriendo tontamente. ¡Lo había logrado!

Con un poco de mentira sobre la recompensa, pero lo logró.

Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta que el papel de la misión seguía en su bolsillo, doblado y a la espera de ser mostrado.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, tratando de acordarse forzosamente si realmente no le había mostrado la suma de la paga a Maka. Hizo una mueca rara, sabiendo que no tenía tan mala memoria para no recordar algo tan simple como eso. No, de hecho, tenía muy buena memoria. Y sabía que no le había dicho la cantidad a Maka. Frunció el ceño.

Tampoco hubiera podido mirarlo en la cartelera, porque Kid había estado presente en el momento exacto en el que la estaban colgando. Y antes de que alguien la viera, la había arrancado.

_¿Cómo lo supo?_

* * *

El calor de _Death City_ era abrumador. Aunque lloviera, fuera de noche o nevara, siempre hacía calor.

Si, aunque _nevara_.

Nada en aquella ciudad tenía sentido alguno nunca. La mayoría de los que vivían dentro eran estudiantes de la gran Academia de Técnicos y Armas, mejor conocida como Shibusen, por lo que la mayoría ya estaban acostumbrados a las incoherencias que sucedían dentro. Se podían apreciar demonios en las noches como si fueran murciélagos en una ciudad normal. Y siempre hacía calor. Estaban en la mitad del desierto, eso era lo normal en el día. Pero se suponía que en la noche debería hacer mucho frío, y tampoco debería nevar con calor. La gente podía salir a la calle con ropa ligera por el calor aunque estuviera nevando. En parte era agradable, pero también sería bueno algo de frío.

No era nada agradable cuando se estaba sudando como un cerdo.

Soul maldijo por lo bajo mientras se inclinaba en la silla hasta estar parado solo con las dos patas traseras.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó molesto— Soy fuego, ¡no debería afectarme el calor!

—Ya deja de quejarte.

—¡Pero es injusto!

Kid le envió una mirada envenenada a Soul para que se callara. Soul hizo una mueca con la cara, aún fastidiado. Pero decidió mantenerse callado para no cabrear al hijo del director de la Academia.

Nadie estaba mejor que Soul en el auditorio. De hecho, esos dos eran los que mejor estaban al no tener cientos de personas más rodeándolo y con pocos abanicos. Kid y Soul tenían cinco para los dos. Y se quejaban.

La gran cantidad de gente hacía peor el calor normal de Death City, lo cual lo hacía completamente insoportable. Por más acostumbrados que estuvieran, el calor los afectaba. Y lo único que deseaban es que acabara pronto la reunión de entrada para poder dirigirse al fin a sus nuevos dormitorios dentro de la Academia.

—¿Dónde coño está Shinigami-sama? —se preguntó Soul, molesto por el retraso del aclamado director de la mejor Academia de Técnicos y Armas del mundo.

Kid suspiró. Sabía cómo era su padre, por lo que sabía que aún se demoraba.

—De seguro tomando un té.

Soul gruñó.

—¿Y Maka?

—No sé.

—¿Y Black Star?

—Tampoco. —Kid negaba con la cabeza moviéndola de lado a lado como respuesta. Se mantenía parado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

—¿Todos los demás?

Kid volvió a mirar mal a Soul. Lo cual fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Soul dejó caer la silla pesadamente, creando un sonido estridente, pero poco le importó. Apoyó sus codos sobre las piernas y dejó cubrir la cara con las manos. Se revolvió el cabello, frustrado.

Se formó un silencio repentino.

—Kid… —susurró Soul luego de un tiempo. El aludido volteó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada—. ¿Por qué los tierra no se sienten con este coño de calor pero los fuego si?

Kid le pegó a Soul en la cabeza para que dejara las estupideces.

* * *

Shinigami-sama siempre había sido un tanto _excéntrico_ en su forma de vestir, actuar y hablar. Llamaba la atención con mucha facilidad, aun cuando no estaba en un escenario al frente de mucha gente. Y montado en uno, era como poner en un pedestal a una criatura famosa que había sido considerada extinguida desde hacía siglos. Era un sacrificio no quedarse mirando a Shinigami-sama fijamente las primeras veces de verlo. Más bien, imposible. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aunque la persona no fuera curiosa, siempre querría descifrar que clase de rostro o criatura se escondía detrás de aquella mascara de calavera, la larga túnica negra y los enormes guantes que siempre llevaba puestos. Sobre todo, lo más curioso y particular, era sin duda el zigzag que tomaba forma en donde se suponía, debía estar las piernas. Ambas piernas.

La mayoría de gente pensaba que su aspecto debía ser por una razón seria. Después de todo, era el dios de la muerte. Pero en Shinigami-sama no había nada de serio. Aun cuando todos le mostraban un gran respeto, el seguía siendo particularmente… falto de lógica.

Lo cual hacía que siempre que empezara a hablar, dejara con la boca abierta a todos los que lo respectaban.

—¡Bien, bien! —chilló Shinigami, con su característica voz chillona—. Bienvenidos ustedes, técnicos y armas. —Enormes manos con guantes se movían de un lado a otro, lo cual resultaba bastante gracioso. Miró el público durante un momento en silencio—. O cualquier criatura que sean. Da igual. —agregó— Como sabrán, esta no es una academia normal, por lo que no nos complicamos en obligarles a que den las aburridas clases de los humanos normales. Pero si quieren, pueden escoger alguna, ya que también tenemos profesores para eso. Pero no sé porque escogerían dar alguna de esas materias, ¡no sirven para nada! Ni a un humano normal le serviría de mucho en su vida saber de dónde vino una palabra.

Hablaba con bastante energía, algo característico de él. Pero en un momento, se quedó callado, mirando a los nuevos estudiantes. Su mirada demostraba que no entendía que pasaba.

—¿No quieren sentarse? —preguntó luego de unos segundos.

Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, sin saber si era una broma de mal gusto lo que estaba haciendo el aclamado director de la mejor academia o sí realmente siempre se comportaba de esa manera. No sabían cómo reaccionar.

Maka y Kid, desde la un lado del escenario tapado con las cortinas, suspiraron pesadamente mientras los demás solo reían levemente al ver la reacción de los estudiantes. Para ambos, que conocían a Shinigami-sama de toda la vida, sabían que era una vergüenza mostrarlo en público.

—Pueden sentarse. —aclaró Kid en dirección a los estudiantes. Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí, pero al final decidieron en sentarse. Sabían que si esa persona podía tomar la palabra, es porque tenía el permiso.

—¡Oh, bueno! —empezó a hablar Shinigami-sama nuevamente al ver que todos se sentaban—. ¡Como decía! Pueden escoger cualquier curso…, y ¡eso es todo! Tengan un buena día y Spartoi les explicará el resto que no tiene importancia. Adiós~. —canturreó.

No hicieron falto los murmullos, está claro.

La mayoría de Spartoi suspiró, resignados.

—Silencio, por favor. —pidió Maka al gentío. Se posicionó en el centro de la tarima, justo donde momentos antes Shinigami-sama hacía hecho su vergonzoso discurso de bienvenida. Ella, junto a los viejos estudiantes de la Academia, estaban acostumbrados, por lo que no se sorprendían. Todos los años era lo mismo—. Me llamo Maka Albarn, soy miembro de la unidad élite juvenil del Shibusen, más conocido como Spartoi. Death Master y perteneciente al grupo EAT de tierra. —Sentía que ya se sabía de memoria su presentación formal luego de tantas veces de tomar los trabajos que le correspondían al director de la academia.

Para todos los alumnos, desde que Maka había adquirido la edad suficiente como para mostrarse como una dirigente en el Shibusen, ella era, junto a Kid, la figura de autoridad que el director no mostraba ser. No le molestaba del todo, pero creía que eso hacía más difícil su relación con los demás estudiantes.

—Como pueden ver, cada uno de los integrantes de Spartoi posee una banda en su brazo derecho con varias insignias estampadas. El color les indicará su elemento y las insignias las especializaciones que tiene en este, además de títulos honoríficos. Por ejemplo, el signo del Spartoi, la calavera de la máscara de Shinigami-sama, está en todos sus integrantes. Si tiene el símbolo de Death, claramente quiere decir que es un Death Master o Death Scythe. Está claro, ¿no?

» En la entrada podrán ver cajas con bandas adentro. Cojan únicamente a la que pertenezcan. Debo aclarar que esa banda será importante por el resto de su vida como integrantes del Shibusen, ya sea como trabajadores o alumnos. Será su identificación como miembros. No es necesario que la lleven todo el tiempo puesta; solo es necesario en reuniones importantes, como esta, o en misiones, para que los reconozcan.

Soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo al ver como todos le miraban fijamente, esperando alguna información demás o indicación de lo que deberían hacer ahora. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose incómoda por tanta atención. Cuando no estaba hablando, se sentía nerviosa frente a una multitud tan expectante.

—Una vez cojan su banda, se dirigen a un miembro de Spartoi con el mismo color de banda para que puedan registrar su llegada, elemento y habitación. Ellos les explicarán el resto. —habló con rapidez, queriendo acabar con esa reunión lo más pronto posible. Movió la mano de arriba abajo, haciendo una seña de permiso para que se levantaran. Sonrió. — Pueden irse.

* * *

El viento sopló con suavidad, moviendo las hojas de los árboles apaciblemente. Tiritó de frío, aun a sabiendas de que estaban en pleno verano y en la mitad de un desierto. Eso poco le importaba; su cuerpo sentía diferente al de los demás.

Eso se debía a su condición de pertenecer al elemento tierra. Mantenía una conexión muy fuerte con la Tierra, por lo que sentía lo que pasaba dentro de esta y no por fuerzas exteriores como el sol. Esa era la razón por la que muchos creían que los tierras eran los más afortunados y mejor vividos de Death City. No sentían el calor que frustraba a los demás habitantes. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de nacer en su elemento, por lo que poco le importaba los demás comentarios.

Sus emociones y demás siempre estaban conectadas a las tierra. Todo lo que pasaba —nacimiento de una flor, el viento mover las hojas de los árboles, maltrato a la naturaleza, todo—, lo sentía a flor de piel. Era capaz de erizársele la piel con solo estar cerca de un lugar donde estaban escavando donde antes había pasto. Cuando llegaba una lluvia, se sentía triste; cuando llegaba una tormenta o tsunami, se sentía furiosa o cuando el viento soplaba como si quisiera acariciarte, se sentía tranquila.

Las demás personas les decían que ellos, los tierras, tenían dentro de sí un fragmento del alma de la Madre Tierra. O mejor aún, que eran una en persona. Por eso, los que eran como ella, eran los más respetados.

Cada tierra tenía una especialización en la que destacaba, al igual que en cualquier otro elemento. Solo que su elemento era el que más variaciones tenía. Algunos podían ser mejores en el control del clima que manejando la tierra o el control de las plantas. Todos tenían el poder dentro de sí, y si se proponían, podían llegar a controlar todas las especializaciones, pero había algunas o una en la que nacían con el poder especializado, el cual generalmente era al que se dedicaban.

Por eso, es que le llamaban los dueños del planeta.

Y escaceaban.

Mucho.

Todo se debía a la _erradicación_ de tierras que se había producido varios años atrás. Hubo una «cacería» de personas nacidas en el elemento, debido a que los demás estaban asustados del poder que podrían llegar a poseer estos. Muchísimo tiempo atrás, los tierra eran considerados de los más débiles porque solo decían poder controlar las piedras y arena, como sería lo normal. A través del tiempo, los tierra lograron encontrar el poder que escondían, y así, subieron al poder. Los anteriores magnates sabían que no podrían hacer nada contra personas con poder de controlar el lugar en el que vivían. Tener superiores era nuevo, y eso les asustaba. De ahí surgió la cacería. Como no podían con tantos, hicieron lo que más les dolía: dañar la naturaleza. Así los controlaron, y en poco tiempo, muchos no soportaron la presión. Fueron desapareciendo de a poco, hasta quedar solo como una leyenda el que los tierra pudieron controlar todo.

Ahora, los pocos tierras que habían, eran enviados inmediatamente al Shibusen. Allí eran entrenados desde su nacimientos para ser personas tranquilas, sumisas y con un poder solo necesario para la naturaleza. Les enseñaba que todos esos poderes solo servían para mantener estable su entorno, como si fueran simple máquinas para controlar el clima o hacer crecer las hortalizas más rápido. Algunos habían sido tan degradados que eso era lo que eran, literalmente hablando.

En el Shibusen habían dos clases de estudiantes: EAT y NOT. Los primeros eran encargados de tomar misiones, entrar en batalla y matar demonios, más conocidos como kishines. Los otros, eran la parte que criaba a los tierra, los que solo eran entrenados para mantener a raya su poder, pero no mejorarlo. Las intenciones de los NOT no era la lucha contra demonios y otros enemigos, solo el entrenamiento, y de ahí es de donde generalmente salían los profesores de las demás asignaturas que no estuvieran relacionadas con especializaciones o combate.

Por eso, todos los tierras eran enviados al NOT, lugar donde los _domesticaban_. Les hacían creer que su personalidad debía ser apacible debido a su naturaleza.

La mayoría, ya habían sido domesticados. Y por eso, cada vez que llegaba algún tierra, este automáticamente prefería irse a la clase NOT.

Maka dejó escapar una pequeña risita cuando un nuevo pensamiento, más feliz para ella, cruzó su mente.

Su compañero le miró extrañado por el comportamiento de Maka. ¿Qué le pasaba? No sabía, y no tenía ánimos para complicarse con la bipolaridad de la rubia con ojos verdes. Le preguntó contó con la mirada acerca de su comportamiento en un vago intento de obtener una respuesta, pero Maka no respondió. Se limitó a dejar marcada la sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su amigo directamente a los ojos, chocando así ambas miradas verdes.

Black apartó la vista, tratando de ignorar los ataques extraños de la otra técnico.

—No ha vuelto a venir nadie a nuestra sección. —murmuró. Lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Maka sabía que no era para ella.

El tono que había empleado era melancólico. Sabía cuánto añoraba Black el que algún nuevo estudiante se acercara a ellos para decirles que pertenecería a la clase de tierra EAT. Quería entrenarlo el mismo para convertirlo en miembro del Spartoi, y así demostrar que todos los tierra en batalla son más eficientes que los demás. Pero no era muy probable. Si alguno llegaba —si es que llegaba uno o dos, con suerte, en el año—, enseguida en su mirada y actitud podían ver escrito las siglas NOT.

Maka asintió. Apartó la mirada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Black y ella eran los únicos tierra en la clase EAT desde hacía mucho, muchísimo rato.

Aquel pensamiento rondaba en su mente como una mariposa, hermosa y deslumbrante. Creía en sí misma, al igual que él, y por eso eran fuertes. Habían logrado lo que querían y habían hecho resaltar su nombre a pesar de ser lo que eran. Nunca nadie les pasaría por encima e intentaría manejarlos como simples máquinas.

Y eso era la razón por la que había estado sonriendo todo este tiempo.

"_**N**__o todos han sido domesticados.__**"**_

* * *

Iba tarde, y eso le molestaba mucho. Era una persona puntual, costumbre que había tomado de Kid gracias al tiempo que lo conocía, y por eso le desagradaba ir tarde al punto de reunión con el mismísimo Kid para ir a la misión.

Soul le había dejado a cargo de todo en el inventario de integrantes nuevos en los diferentes elementos. Evadiendo sus responsabilidades, como hacía siempre Soul, se fue al apartamento que compartían desde hacía muchos años para ir a arreglar todo para el viaje a la misión. Sabía que era verdad, pero ahora solo quedaba ella y Tsubaki, su mejor amiga e igualmente integrante de Spartoi, ya que no podía considerar a Black Star como una ayuda estando dormido sobre la mesa y babeando.

Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina, la cual llevaba como costumbre para no pasar tanto frío. Era una tierra, y por eso sentía mucho frío, eso lo entendía. Pero _siempre_ tenía frío, no importaba el lugar. Siempre tenía un poco de frío, por más mínimo que fuera.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y pudo ver como una nube se formaba con su respiración. Sonrió como niña pequeña; extrañaba hacer eso. Lastimosamente, en Death City no se podía por el calor constante.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en eso.

En Death City _no_ se podía.

—Maka Albarn —Nunca se había considerado como una persona que creyera en fantasmas o esas historias de miedo bobas con complejos americanos. Pero al escuchar como una voz, suave y melódica, pero con un tono que le decía que había peligro, que esa persona _era_ el peligro. No pudo evitar que la piel se le enchinara.

Miró hacia todos lados, hasta que pudo encontrar solo la sombra de una persona, medio oculta en la oscuridad. Lo único que podía notar de la perteneciente a la voz era una sonrisa amplia, sádica.

Y sus ojos.

Se quedó helada cuando los vio. Conocía el color, y no le agradaba. Era una mezcla de azul, morado y verde; todo al mismo tiempo. La combinación era tan suave que podría confundirse también con un gris. Si no fuera por la separación oscura del iris con el espacio en blanco del ojo, podría llegar a creer que su iris era blanco si viera desde lejos. Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente de forma tan apresurada que sintió la cabeza explotar. Gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza tratando de controlar la fuerte presión que recaía sobre esta.

Su estómago estaba revuelto, y hacía gran esfuerzo por no vomitar.

No porque fuera un color feo, sino porque sabía lo único que ese color representaba. Eran de transmitir muy claramente sus sentimientos. Pero solo podía transmitir uno. Melancolía.

Eran unos ojos color _melancolía_.


End file.
